Adult Sorting:Kamden Emsworth
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Kamden and his fraternal twin sister were cursed to be magic, something they only found to be of any importance when they were 11 years old. Yes, there had been some strange happenings over their childhood's, all simple to explain, but muggle parents could not handle this news. Rather than see their flesh and blood burned, and risk themselves a similar fate, the siblings were cast out. It wasn't hateful, it was merely impersonal. And that's what Kamden can't wrap his head around, or stand. The past is the past, Haleigh continually told him this. The two were born sometime in early autumn, a date which he's long forgotten. The two attended Hogwarts, which was all fine and well, but one had to grow up sometime or another, didn't they? During the summer months, Kamden and Haleigh took growing up to imply thievery, and steal they did. They were good at it, too. Haleigh was a brilliant pick-pocket - Diversions were more Kamden's kind of thing. You wouldn't expect the Ravenclaw to get her hands dirty, but so is life. To say Kamden and Haleigh became tough and hardened to the world may be accurate. They threw caution out the window, yes, and optimism soon followed, but by no means were they ever truly somber. Much the opposite. They took on a, 'You'll die tomorrow, so what is the use worrying?' kind of mentality instead. Well, that was more Haleigh's way of coping. Kamden was more prone to muggle fighting, wizard dueling -- violence. It wasn't a planned affair for him, it was just a mood he couldn't escape... and then someone looked at him wrong and, well, how their leg end up twisted, he did not know. But most of the time, Haleigh's recklessness worked just as well on him. It wasn't until, hardly a year after they had graduated, they were celebrating a big sell. By now they'd worked up to burglary, and this one particular house actually had something to steal. And could you imagine how much money they'd earned? Enough to get as many drinks as they wanted at the fanciest pub in town. And that's when Haleigh disappeared. Kamden hasn't stopped looking. And he never will. That's the main reason why he's decided to become a pirate - because if he hasn't searched the seven seas for her, he hasn't searched enough. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Kamden sees himself as a waste of human life. He doesn't acknowledge this in a depressed way, or a bitter way - though unexplainable bloodthirst isn't a stranger to him - it is only a fact to him. This is something he would tell to a friend that he could never keep with a smile on his face, shrugging. When first meeting Kamden, he is rather friendly, if not somewhat awkward. As you get to know him more, 'Honest' could be one way to describe him - though it is more of a matter of him never thinking before he blurts. Oddly enough, during times of stress he is calm - but it seems as if when everything else is at rest is when he falls apart. He would never actively work against a decent man unless the situation called for it. But a decent man is simply what he is - a decent man. Kamden doesn't commonly grow attached to others, much less declare his full loyalty, and very few have ever been that exception. When it gets down to it, unless you're included in that exception, he will put his own well being ahead of yours, and he'll forgive anyone who would do the same. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Kamden is a handsome man, if the attention he catches and his success with flirting has anything to say about it. He has somewhat wavy, long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and his signature pencil mustache. He's lanky, and stands 1.85 metres tall. Though it used to be common place to see him flash a grin, now there always seems to be an edge to his smiles because of the stress of what could have become of Haleigh. As if he could snap at any moment. And no one would be safe. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. nope 12. What profession does your character have/do you intend for them to have? arrgh. pirate 13. What is their marital/familial status? He is a muggleborn with a missing twin sister 14. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. This is my second official character 15. What time zone are you? EST ---- Category:Adult Sorted